A Promessa da Deusa
by Coachwhip
Summary: Afrodite, a deusa do amor, da beleza, das paixões e da perfeição; e Perséfone, a senhora do submundo, esposa de Hades e deusa da primavera: um duelo de séculos, que agora chega ao seu limite. E, para evitar a destruição de todo o ocidente em uma guerra de proporções cataclísmicas, um grupo de meio-sangues é forçado a se unir em uma aventura nunca imaginada.
1. Ponho meu futuro numa mala

**Capítulo 01: Ponho meu futuro numa mala**

Um dia, eu cansei.

Cansei dos treinos. Cansei dos monstros. Cansei do acampamento. Cansei de ser uma meio-sangue. Há cinco anos eu estava aqui. Sabe o que eu fiz? Simplesmente, extraordinariamente, surpreendentemente, nada.

Eu era só mais uma das filhas de Afrodite, que passava o dia inteiro em frente ao espelho e que todo mundo invejava, mas nem ao menos sabia o nome. Às vezes alguém chegava perto. Annabeth, Lisbeth, Sarabeth... Sweet, Swat, Swan... ELIZABETH SWEEVE! Eu tinha vontade de gritar toda hora que alguém me chamava de Maria Anabete. Pra completar, minha melhor amiga me roubava. Mas a verdade era que eu não podia culpar Joanne. Ser filha de Hermes não te dá muitas opções quanto a isso.

Era uma tarde morna de verão, e todos os campistas já estavam ansiosos para o começo das férias. Os instrutores corriam com a matéria, e os filhos de Atena já planejavam quais seriam os marcos históricos que iam visitar assim que fossem liberados. Infelizmente, ainda tínhamos aula. Hoje eu deveria estar na de arco-e-flecha. Eu deveria.

Imagine o lugar mais rosa, fofo e perfumado que você já ouviu falar. O chalé número 10 é cem vezes mais rosa, fofo e perfumado. Um cheiro embriagante de rosas invadia o nariz de quem entrasse ali e um móbile de cristais em forma de coração enfeitava as janelas, assim como vários vasinhos de tulipas. Uma pequena cortina dividia o cômodo entre meninos e meninas e um gigantesco armário nos fundos servia como guarda-roupas público. Talvez aquilo lembrasse o quarto da Barbie. Muitas das meninas dos outros chalés costumavam passar horas admirando cada um dos pôsteres das paredes, mas pra mim aquilo já era tão comum quanto ver os filhos de Ares se furando com as próprias flechas. O lugar estava vazio, mas ainda podiam-se ouvir os outros campistas conversando na área comum, enquanto eu tentava ser o mais silenciosa possível na minha tarefa. Eu procurava desesperada minha sandália em meio ao caos total. Minhas irmãs viviam me enchendo o saco pra eu ser mais organizada como elas. Que se eu colocasse minhas camisetas aqui e minhas maquiagens ali e, blá, blá, blá, eu não teria que gastar tanto tempo procurando uma pulseira. Em parte elas tinham razão. Blusas, calças e vestidos estavam divididos entre a minha cama, o chão, o armário, meu baú e em basicamente todos os lugares. Então você pode imaginar como foi fácil fazer minha mala. De repente, senti algo macio e quente sob um dos meus pés. Já estava esperando encontrar um rato por ali. Em vez disso, um ganidinho de dor, seguido de um Lambida sonolento saindo de debaixo da minha beliche acabou por me tranqüilizar. Ah, Lambida é o meu bichinho. Um labrador amarelo de 38 quilos e bafo de ração. Ele era fofinho quando uma filha de Perséfone transformou uma rosa nele. Com um assovio, mandei a bola de pêlos para fora do chalé, enquanto continuava a arrumar minhas coisas.

BAM, BAM, BAM. Alguém batia com força na porta da frente, e senti meu coração disparando. Num impulso, agarrei Échthra, uma das minhas duas espadas de bronze celestial, que jazia esquecida sobre a cama; e comecei a caminhar agachada em direção à saída. O que eu ia fazer? Matar as testemunhas? Mas antes que eu pudesse alcançar o meio do chalé, o portão se abriu com um estrondo, e uma garota de cabelos loiros-palha meio baixinha adentrou à nossa humilde residência. Ela não devia passar dos 15 anos (isso porque não passava mesmo) e mantinha um sorriso de lado no rosto, assim como um familiar par de All Stars pretos com asinhas nos pés. Ela flutuava a uns 50 centímetros do chão e teve que abaixar a cabeça para passar pelo batente.

— Liza, Liza, Liza! — ela cantava em ritmo de conga e não pude deixar de sorrir também ao largar a espada no chão, com um tinido de metal se chocando.

— Você quase me matou do coração, Jow!

— Tava esperando o quê? Que algum tipo de ladra super gata entrasse e te seqüestrasse? — com um revirar de olhos pulei para alcançar os ombros da garota, e colocá-la de volta ao chão.

— E que animação toda é essa?

— Eu que pergunto. Que cara é essa, meu rostinho bonito? — ela falou, segurando minha cara com uma das mãos e a balançando para os lados. — O Sr. D. voltou. E trouxe presentinhos.

Jogando os fios loiros que caíram em meu rosto para trás, me livrei do aperto da ladrazinha com uma careta. Com os olhos baixos, comecei, enquanto fechava o zíper da minha última mala:

— Sr. D? Presentinhos? Isso não soa muito como ele.

— É, eu sei, mas ele falou alguma coisa sobre uma...

— Não importa. Eu não vou estar aqui pra ver.


	2. Deixo de ser campista em três passos

**Capítulo 02: Deixo de ser campista em três passos**

— Como é que é? — Joanne se meteu entre mim e a porta, bloqueando a passagem.

— Hã, nada não... Você pode...? — eu tinha que sair dali. Agarrei a bolsa e mochila de rodinhas de cima da cama e comecei a procurar frestas em que eu pudesse passar, correndo pra esquerda e pra direita da garota. Mas ela sempre me acompanhava.

— Elizabeth Sweeve Inez Vasconcelos da Silva!

— Joanne Robber... Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra isso! — com um empurrão, afastei Jow do caminho e disparei para fora do chalé. O dia ainda estava claro, e a aula de arco-e-flecha tinha terminado. Os campistas voltavam a circular normalmente, à espera do café da tarde. Lambida não tinha ido muito longe. Ele dormia tranquilamente sob a sombra de uma das árvores do chalé de Perséfone. No meio da confusão, notei um rosto familiar se aproximando saltitante.

— Hey, Liza! — ótimo. Isso era tudo que eu precisava agora. Amanda Jones vinha sorridente até mim, provavelmente pra falar sobre alguma maquiagem nova.

— Ah, oi, Mandy — antes que ela pudesse começar, arranjei algo pra mantê-la ocupada. — Então, eu tava pensando, já que você é a líder do chalé, se você pode tomar conta do Lambida por uns dias...

— Ah, não sei não, Liz. A cabana 10 já tá parecendo um canil desde que... Pera aí, onde você vai?

— Não é um pedido. É uma ordem — só percebi o quão idiota isso soou depois que eu já havia dito. Levar um labrador daquele tamanho comigo realmente não era uma opção. Mas, ao ver Jow voando atrás de mim, a garota pareceu não querer discutir. Com um bater de palmas, ela já arrastava aquele monte de pêlos para fora da área dos chalés. Um problema a menos. Faltava o outro.

— Você não acha que vai sair assim, né? Número, endereço, motivo e data. Aqui na minha mão.

— Jow, eu... eu... AAAH! — ao soltar aquele berro, parei de andar por um instante. Ela tinha razão. Eu tinha que explicar.

— Você sabe como é ser ignorada durante tanto tempo, Jow?

— Ignorada?! Liza, olha pra você.

— É. Olha pra mim. Ninguém aqui além de você sabe o meu nome. Pra eles, eu sou só mais uma das filhas de Afrodite, e é tudo de que eles precisam. Quer saber? Pra mim não é. Não mais —lentamente, Jojo voltou ao chão, e o seu sorriso havia desaparecido. Wow. Deixar Joanne Robberflock pra baixo, acredite, não é uma missão fácil.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer quando você cruzar aquela barreira, Liza? Que você vai encontrar o príncipe encantado, e que Nova York vai ser o seu reino? E daí, de repente, todo mundo vai começar a se importar com você? — foi a minha vez de ficar séria. Larguei a mochila de rodinhas em pé, enquanto olhava fixamente para o chão. Ela continuou. — O mundo lá fora é perigoso pra uma meio-sangue. Acredite. Eu sei.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — uma voz conhecida soou ao longe, me trazendo de volta. Um garoto de cabelos de um loiro tão escuro que parecia castanho e olhos azuis me encarava com uma expressão preocupada.

— Tudo sim, Kurt — disse, ao secar com as costas da mão uma lágrima que insistira em cair. De repente, tudo pareceu sumir. Todas as emoções, toda a raiva, toda a dúvida. Tudo que restava era um sono fortíssimo. A ideia de deitar ali mesmo, na grama, e dormir em cima da minha mala parecia o paraíso. Pela cara de Joanne, pra ela também. Isso que dá ser amiga do filho do deus dos sonhos. Segurando novamente a alça da mochila, olhei para o caminho que levava à Colina Meio-Sangue. — Eu... eu... preciso ir.

— Pra onde? Pera, o que tá acontecendo aqui? — antes que a Jow pudesse contestar, o Sr. Soninho segurou minha mão, quando eu já começava a andar. Kurt sempre tomara conta de mim, desde que eu chegara ao acampamento. Eu me sentia mal por deixar ele mais do que por qualquer outra coisa.

— Pergunta pra Jow.

A última coisa que eu me lembro antes de deixar o acampamento, era do vento no meu rosto, enquanto o sol já começava a se pôr. Meu coração continuava a bater acelerado por ter abandonado os dois daquele jeito. E ainda havia Pandora e Marco. Nem ao menos me despedira deles. Mas não havia mais tempo. Se eu conhecia bem o Kurt, agora mesmo ele já estaria explicando tudo à Quíron. Com uma mala estufada de coisas debaixo do braço, e uma de rodinhas bem presa numa das mãos, dei uma última olhada ao redor. O verde se perdia de vista, assim como mais e mais campos de morangos. Os últimos raios de sol refletiam no pêlo dourado do velocino de ouro, que ainda reluzia preso ao pinheiro que um dia fora uma das filhas de Zeus. O velho Peleus dormia calmamente ali próximo, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as duas patas, e um pensamento estranho me ocorreu. Era estranho deixar o lugar que fora o meu lar nos últimos anos. O que eu tinha antes? Um pai bêbado e uma casa no súburbio. Eu precisava daqui. Por um momento, voltar e pedir desculpas a todos pareceu a melhor coisa a se fazer. Mas eu também precisava de lá. Long Island, Nova York. Com uma reverência discreta, me despedi da minha velha casa, enquanto começava a descer lentamente a colina. Mas mal sabia eu que eu voltaria a ver aqueles morangos mais cedo do que eu imaginava.


	3. Somos atacados por uvas assassinas

**Capítulo 03: Somos atacados por uvas assassinas**

Deuses, qual era o problema dela? Claro que a vida no acampamento não era assim tão animada quanto eu imaginava, mas também não era ruim a ponto de eu querer fugir e voltar pra casa. Casa não. Orfanato. Mas essa é uma história diferente. O que eu devia fazer? Correr atrás da Liza? Tenho cara de babá por acaso? Dezessete anos. Ela já era grandinha o suficiente. Com um suspiro, dei as costas para a colina, batendo de leve no ombro de Kurt.

— Vamos lá, Cabeça de Fronha. Não dou duas semanas até ela voltar.

— Hey, povo lindo. Por que essas caras? — uma outra voz surgiu atrás de nós, e meu rosto se iluminou ao ver meu irmãozinho, Dylan Evans, se aproximando.

— Garotas loucas tendo problemas existenciais, Dy. Liza acabou de se mandar.

— Como assim?

— Pergunta pro Kurt aí. — o filho de Morfeu esboçou um sorriso forçado ao ouvir seu nome. É, eu tinha certeza de que ele ia ficar bem — Maia! — Com a palavra chave, asinhas brotaram dos meus All Stars pretos de cano médio. Ao correr por alguns metros, senti meus pés começarem a sair do chão com um impulso, e o vento começou a soprar mais forte. Lá em baixo, uma cabecinha loira me olhava espantada, e foi quando notei que Kurt nunca tinha me visto usar os presentes do papai. — Te vejo mais tarde, amor. Só os tops vão de primeira classe na linha aérea.

Arena, doce arena. Deserta, como sempre. Ou nem tão deserta assim. Antes mesmo de voar sobre a entrada do Coliseu miniaturizado, pude ouvir uns gritinhos irritados mais altos à medida que eu me aproximava. Ou alguém estava sendo torturado, ou então devia ser um espadachim com problemas de audição.

— Vamos, Bea! Mais um pouco e você pára, baixinha!

— Calada, loira.

De um dos bancos ao redor da arena, uma garota de olhos azuis, cabelos da cor do trigo e pele branquíssima gritava entre risos com uma lutadora mirim. De longe, ela poderia até ser confundida com a Liza. Mas de perto se via a diferença claramente. Ela era bonita, mas não aquela beleza perfeita das filhas de Afrodite. Tanto é que ela liderava o chalé de Deméter, a deusa das colheitas.

— Pan, Pan, Pandora Bewley — pousei bem ao lado dela, num dos bancos cheios de areia.

— JOOOOOW! — ela se virou com um sorriso de orelha à orelha que chegava a ser assustador. Por um momento, pensei que o melhor seria ter deixado ela em paz. Com um movimento de cabeça, tratei de esquecer disso.

— Hum, então, quem é a Fofolete disfarçada de guerreira ali?

— Olha direito — um dedo fino e enfeitado por um anel em forma de trigo se levantou em direção à arena.

Cabelos escuros num Channel desgrenhado saíam de um elmo grande demais para a garota. Uma armadura feito de um bronze apagado cobria mais do que deveria do corpo da meio-sangue, e uma pilha de bonecos de palha destroçados jazia ao lado da futura vítima. De repente, ela se virou. Sua espada continuava erguida, e seu peito parecia se movimentar na mesma velocidade que o suor escorria por sua testa. Ela nem tava cansada. Imagina. Num segundo, reconheci a pestinha. Era a conselheira do chalé número cinco. O orgulho de Ares.

— Beatrice Bloodswar — disse, levantando com a cabeça erguida.

— Joanne Robberflock.

— Já desistiu de bancar a adulta, tampinha?

— E você, já desistiu de fingir que ainda é criança? — ao ouvir isso, dei um salto para o degrau de baixo, rumo à arena. Pan não pensou duas vezes antes de se meter na minha frente.

— Hã, Jow, posso falar com você um instante? — Bea estreitou os olhos como que dizendo o clássico "Vai encarar?". — À sós — Pandora concluiu, ao puxar meu braço para mais perto.

— Diga — meu corpo estava virado para a garota, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Beatrice. As crias de Ares, por mais novas que sejam, tendem à fazer isso com você.

— Você realmente acha que a melhor hora pra se meter numa briga com uma das filhas do deus da guerra é agora? Um dia antes da sua primeira missão oficial?

— Sabe, é estranho você começar a defender a Beatri... — com um estalo na minha cabeça, finalmente percebi o que ela havia dito. "Oficial", porque, digamos que esperar anos até Quíron decidir me escolher pra alguma visita à Long Island não fazia muito o meu estilo. — Pera aí, você falou missão?

— Uhum. Eu, você e mais um grupo estávamos na profecia do Oráculo dessa tarde. Hoje, à 20:00hs, na Casa Grande.

— Alguém chamou a melhor ladra do acampamento?

— Olá, Joanne. Pode entrar.

— Deuses, pra quê tanta formalidade?

Sinceramente, eu não me lembrava de ter entrado ali antes. Era como uma parte isolada da Casa Grande, "proibida a entrada de alunos". Uma mesa comprida cobria a maior parte do piso de madeira e sentados ao longo dela, reconheci alguns rostos antigos. Pan, Marco, Bea, Mandy... Eu diria que se tratava de mais uma daquelas reuniões de morrer de tédio dos líderes dos chalés dos 12 olimpianos, não fosse o Marcolito-Pirulito de Niké, a deusa da vitória e da sorte, e o Kurt-Cara-de-Sono, de Morfeu ali. No fim da mesa, estavam Quíron na sua cadeira de rodas e o Sr. D. — Por falar em deuses... Hey, o cara do vinho resolveu dar as caras?

— Contra a minha vontade, é claro, Joana. Agora, sente-se enquanto ainda tenho a bondade de ignorar o "cara do vinho".

— Na verdade é...

— Então fique de pé. Continuando, Quíron, quanto à profecia...

— Ah, sim, sim. Agora que estamos todos aqui, creio que Rachel possa repetir novamente aqueles versos. Por favor, querida?

Ao ouvir as palavras do centauro, uma mulher de uns vinte anos e madeixas ruivas se levantou. O oráculo. Ela estava tão quieta desde que eu chegara, que eu nem a havia notado, sentada ali no cantinho.

— "Quando o amor der..." — ela começou, mas logo foi interrompida pelo barulho dos meio-sangues. Era como se ela nem estivesse ali.

— "Quando o amor der as..." — mais uma vez. Aproveitei para sentar na cadeira vaga, do lado oposto ao do deus. Sr. D esboçava um sorriso discreto, mas ninguém parecia notar.

— "Quando o...". Quíron! — ela se virou irritada para o centauro, que parecia estar muito entretido olhando fixamente para uma das manchas do teto.

— Hã... Sim, querida?

No mesmo instante, videiras brotaram do chão e irromperam pelas janelas, rumo aos campistas. Trepadeiras puxaram de volta os meio-sangues que já começavam a se levantar e os prenderam fortemente amarrados junto às cadeiras, enquanto algumas tampavam as bocas dos mais tagarelas. Em questão de segundos, o silêncio foi absoluto, enquanto uns olhavam para os outros pasmos. Eu fora a única que saíra ilesa, mas não ousei mexer um músculo.

— Certo, agora con-ti-nu-an-do. Talvez assim vocês fiquem mais interessados no que a senhorita Raquel tem a dizer.

— Na verdade é...

— Direto ao ponto, Rochelle. Não tenho o dia inteiro.


	4. Ganho uma missão como viagem de férias

**Capítulo 04: Ganho uma missão como viagem de férias**

— Hã, certo. Como eu estava tentando dizer: "Quando o amor der as costas, seis devem buscar".

— Liza — ouvi Kurt murmurar para ele mesmo, mas logo os olhos de todos os campistas, que começavam a se soltar do abraço das videiras, estavam fixos no garoto.

— O que você disse, filho?

— Era o que eu ia te contar hoje cedo, Quíron. Elizabeth Sweeve, do chalé 10, fugiu do acampamento essa tarde.

— Bom, um verso a menos pra tentar decifrar, não é mesmo? — não resisti ao comentário idiota, enquanto ria sozinha.

— Por favor, continue, Rachel — Christopher Downey, líder do chalé de Zeus, pediu, puxando o saco como sempre. Se existia alguém que eu, e todo o acampamento, odiasse mais do que a Beatrice, era ele. Egocêntrico, arrogante, ignorante, fútil, e se eu lembrasse de mais algum adjetivo, com certeza ele seria isso também. Mas, contrariando toda a lógica do universo, não havia uma menina em todo o camp que não se derretesse por ele. Perto dele, a pestinha de Ares se passava por um anjo.

— Obrigada, Chris – era impressão minha, ou ela piscou pra ele? — "A ladra, a amante, ou o filho das chuvas, um deve liderar".

— Que foi? — foi instantâneo. Todos olharam pra mim. Entre uns "nada, nada" forçados, deixei de ser o centro das atenções.

— Certo, Joanne, Elizabeth e... Christopher. Creio que essa seja a escolha mais sensata.

— Será um prazer ajudar, Quíron — aquele ego inflado mal cabia naqueles 1,80 de pura arrogância. Por isso, nada podia me deixar mais feliz do que o comentário do Sr. D. seguinte:

— Ahãm, Cláudia, senta lá — com um revirar de olhos, Rachel tomou fôlego para continuar:

— "As crianças da guerra e da colheita, todos aprenderão a não subestimar".

— Como já foi discutido, trata-se de Pandora, do chalé de Deméter — Pan sorriu ao ouvir seu nome.

— E eu, obviamente, sou a criança da guerra — disse Beatrice, apoiando as mãos contra a mesa. Risinhos por toda a sala se espalharam no mesmo instante.

— Bom, criança com certeza você é. Agora, "da guerra" a gente vai ter que repensar. — comentou um dos garotos de Hermes, sem se agüentar de tanto rir.

— O quê você quer dizer com isso? — Bea já segurava uma das suas muitas facas de seu cinto na mão direita. Se olhares matassem, meu irmão já estaria à caminho do submundo.

— Beatrice, cheguemos num acordo. Você é muito jovem. Se alguém de Ares deve ir à missão, sugiro Lusky Harrison logo ali.

Um garoto de braços enormes saltando de uma regata branca e corte de cabelo estilo militar se levantou em posição de sentido.

— Isso não é justo! E você sabe disso, Quíron. Certo, Sr. D? — Dionísio respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do seu exemplar do Olimpo Diário:

— Claro, claro. Faça o que você quiser, Bianca.

— Viu? Ele concorda comigo — era a última gota.

— Vê se coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura, Bea. VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA, e é o Lusky que vai nessa missão!

— Calada, Joanne — suspirei em desânimo. Era impossível manter o sério com ela.

— Posso dar a minha opinião?

— Calado, Christopher.

— Vamos continuar, gente. Quero sair daqui antes o Olimpo mude de lugar de novo, por favor.

— Marco tem razão, povo. Rachel, fale o resto da profecia e depois pensamos no que cada verso quer dizer — disse Pan.

— "À cria de Afrodite: serás surpreendida por aquele que chama de amigo.

Devem ir à morada dos deuses, sempre acompanhados de grande sorte.

Mas em busca de esperança, ao submundo descerão.

A deusa para sempre presa, tentará ser desleal.

E serão salvos por quem todos julgam mal.

Cuidado heróis, pois nem tudo é o que parece."

— Aleluia — murmurei para mim mesma. Nunca vi tanta enrolação por causa de uma única profecia.

— Um dos seis vai trair essa... como é o nome? Elizabeth — falou uma das gêmeas de Atena, Mary. Pior que os filhos de Janus, só essas duas. Anne e Mary Moseley eram as únicas loiras inteligentes que eu conhecia. Irritantemente inteligentes.

— "Morada dos deuses" e "grande sorte", o Olimpo e o Marco — complementou a outra. Toda a sala ficou em silêncio enquanto as gatas siamesas falavam.

— "Mas em busca de esperança, ao submundo descerão". Não acho que ir ao Olimpo vá ajudar de qualquer maneira.

— E, "a deusa para sempre presa". Perséfone.

Demoraram alguns segundos até que o silêncio fosse quebrado novamente.

— Descer no mundo inferior e conseguir sair vivo. Simples, fácil de lembrar.

— Não é bem assim, Marco. Não se pode mudar o futuro, o destino, do mesmo jeito que não se pode mudar o passado. O sucesso da missão implica em seguir todos os passos, na ordem que foram ditos. O contrário seria desafiar os deuses. E a sorte.

— Certo, certo. O centauro falou tudo. Menos a parte em que ele explica a razão pela qual a gente vai arriscar os nossos pescoçinhos assim — eu disse.

— Este é um assunto de interesse apenas aos membros da profecia.

Com um único olhar, todos entenderam. Depois de uma reunião como essa, só restava levantar de boca fechada e voltar lá pra fora. Logo, apenas eu, mais quatro meio-sangues, um Dionísio distraído e um Quíron de cara fechada restava na sala. O discurso começou segundos depois:

— Como todos vocês devem saber, Perséfone e Afrodite não... dão-se muito bem, há muito, muito, tempo. Elas vem travando uma batalha para descobrir que é a mais bela há milênios. Semana passada, essa batalha saiu do controle. Perséfone recusa-se a deixar o reino de seu marido no solstício de primavera como em todos os anos. Diz que não vê sentido em ter tanto trabalho para que as flores voltem a crescer e as árvores a darem frutos, quando seu esforço não é reconhecido. E Afrodite, segundo ela, nada faz além de ficar sentada o dia após dia, recebendo as graças, oferendas e admiradores que deveriam ser dela. Ambas preferem ser jogadas no Tártaro a conversar com a outra. Sem primavera, o mundo viveria num tormento gelado eterno. Inverno para sempre. Sem plantas, frutas, alimento. O caos total.


	5. Dionísio vira Papai Noel

**Capítulo 05: Dionísio vira Papai Noel**

— E é aí que a gente entra, certo? — perguntei, meio que deduzindo.

— Se elas se recusam a ouvir uma à outra, talvez escutem alguém de fora. Suas famílias. Seus filhos. Nesse caso, Elizabeth. E é por isso que vocês tem que encontrá-la, antes que seja tarde demais. A mãe de Perséfone, Deméter, está desesperada com a ideia de passar um ano inteiro sem a filha, e começa a culpar à todos, mesmo à Hades. Os deuses estão tomando partido, prontos para defender a honra de cada uma. Logo, o Olimpo estará dividido por completo — explicou Quíron.

— Mas, me parece um motivo um tanto... — disse Marco, escolhendo as palavras como se um bando de flores vingativas ou cupidos do mal fossem entrar pela porta caso falasse algo que não devia. — Fútil pra se começar uma guerra.

— E é. Mas você não sabe como as mulheres podem ser, quando o assunto são _outras_ mulheres. Especialmente Afrodite — não pude deixar de imaginar a cara da Liza, caso ela estivesse aqui para ouvir Pan.

— Mas isso não faz sentido. São "Seis que devem buscar", e não cinco — disse, contando ao apontar para cada um.

— Quatro, Jow. Eu me recuso à ir.

— Você sabe o que "Criança da guerra" quer dizer, Lusky. — protestou Quíron, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. — Você não pode desistir.

— Eu posso, e eu vou. Todo mundo aqui sabe que essa missão é da Beatrice, não minha. Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito.

Ao dizer isso, Lusky levantou e, andando apressado, saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás. Um silêncio constrangedor se manteve por alguns segundos, até que alguém voltasse a falar. Esse alguém foi eu:

— Bom, então eu acho melhor eu ir chamar a Bea de volta.

— Continue sentada, Joanne. Beatrice não está indo nessa missão. E se o Sr. Harrison não pretende colaborar, então eu receio que nosso número acaba de cair para quatro. Dionísio, é com você agora. Vejo vocês amanhã de manhã, no pinheiro da colina, às seis e meia. Tenham uma boa noite de sono. Vocês vão precisar.

Logo, Quíron já passava com sua cadeira de rodas pela saída de madeira. Durante um ou dois instantes, D. não se moveu. Os olhos fixos no único jornal do mundo que não sujava suas mãos depois de ler, e pés para cima, apoiados na mesa. De repente e com um suspiro, ele parou. Nas suas camisas havaianas e rabo-de-cavalo, ele apontou para Marco Cagliare, dobrando o jornal ao meio. Com um sobrenome desses, não preciso dizer que ele era italiano. O garoto era um tanto magricelo, de olhos verdes e cabelos de um loiro-palha parecido com o meu. Ele podia não ser filho de Hermes, mas era como um irmão pra mim desde que eu chegara ao acampamento, alguns anos atrás.

— Você é filho de algum deus menor, garoto?

— Niké, senhor. Achei que tinha ficado claro na reunião.

— A deusa da sorte e da vitória. Ajudante, aprendiz, ou seja lá o que for, de Atena — falou Dionísio, com um movimento de mão. — Tem orgulho disso?

— Mais do que se eu fosse de um dos Três Grandes.

— Duvido. Muito bem, venha aqui. E que nem você ou ninguém aqui se acostume com isso.

Com um estalo de dedos, um pequeno saco de camurça marrom apareceu na mão do cara dos vinhos. Fechado por uma cordinha dourada, ele trazia a mesma cor nos detalhes da costura e na letra grega Alpha que estava desenhada dos dois lados. Ao colocar a cordinha de lado, D. enfiou primeiros os dedos lá dentro, depois a mão direita inteiro e então o braço. Foi quando percebi que era um daqueles compartimentos mágicos, em que se pode esconder uma pessoa inteira lá dentro. Alguns minutos depois de muito procurar, finalmente pudemos ver algo saindo, segurado pela ponta. Era uma coroa de louros, do tipo que se dá à alguém que venceu uma corrida ou algo assim. Um dos símbolos mais famosos de Niké, ao lado do par de asas da própria deusa. Ele sinalizou para que Marco pegasse o presente.

— Isso é pra você, moleque.

— Que Hades eu vou fazer com isso?

— Ei, ei, ei. Se não gostou, pode devolver. E depois ir se explicar com a sua mãe. Foi ela que fez. E disse alguma bobagem sobre como vai te ajudar quando você precisar, ou sei lá o quê. Tudo aqui foi a família nada feliz de vocês que mandou. Próximo!

Mais vermelho que uma pimenta queimada de sol, Marco voltou para o seu lugar de cabeça baixa. Lancei meu melhor olhar solidário, mas eu nunca fora muito boa em consolar as pessoas. Virei para Pan, que ia apreensiva até perto de Dionísio.

— E você seria?

— Pandora Bewley, de Deméter.

— Não sei por que eu ainda pergunto. Nunca vou lembrar. Vejamos o que temos pra você...

De dentro do saco, um pequeno broche em forma de flor saiu. Parecia uma rosa vermelha, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Com um sorriso amarelo, Pan agradeceu, mas assim como o Marco, ela parecia estar esperando algo mais como a espada-do-poder-supremo-e-do-super-hiper-mega-fogo-da-verdade. De rosto virado, de forma que D. não a visse, ela revirou os olhos, indo sentar ao lado de Marcolito, enquanto Chris levantava.

— Ah, o filhinho do papai mais poderoso do Olimpo. Christian?

— Quase isso — ele disse, sem se preocupar em corrigi-lo.

— E Zeus não poupou esforços pra agradar o Pequeno Príncipe outra vez.

Do punho à ponta, reluzindo sob a luz das lâmpadas, o que parecia ser a espada-do-poder-supremo-e-do-super-hiper-mega-fogo-da-verdade deu as caras, vinda daquele saco.

CHRISTOPHER POR DENTRO:

— Ai, meus deuses, ai, meus deuses, ai, meus deuses! Meu pai me ama! Eu arraso! Ãham, ãham, ãham, ãham, ãham.

CHRISTOPHER POR FORA:

— Muito obrigado, Sr. D. Agradeça ao meu pai por mim.

— Certo. E, por último, senhorita Joana Rouba-Flocos.

— Chegando perto, D. — disse, estalando os dedos, enquanto caminhava até o deus.

De novo, os mesmos dedos, mão e braço. O punho de madeira de _alguma coisa _começou a aparecer, e eu a torcer para que não fosse mais uma faca pra ficar guardada na minha coleção, se perdendo entre poeira e bagunça. Ao invés disso, o que surgiu foi um pequeno canivete, com um colar de prata em forma de coração enroscado nele, e um caduceu dourado gravado, com meu nome embaixo dele.

— O colar é pra aquela garota de Afrodite, quando vocês a encontrarem. Agora, é melhor vocês darem o fora daqui. Amanhã, o dia vai ser cheio.

— Vejo você na colina? — perguntei, enquanto começava a puxar uma das tesourinhas do canivete.

— Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver, Joanne. Mas boa sorte.

Uma frase inteira sem piadinhas, apelidos ou sarcasmo? Isso era novidade.

— Você falou certo o meu...

— Dispensada, Joana.


	6. Faço uma guerreira dormir

**Capítulo 06: Faço uma guerreira dormir**

Seis da manhã. O que eu fazia acordado tão cedo num domingo? Tentando não ser pego. Hoje era o maior dia na vida de quatro semideuses sortudos, que teriam a sua primeira missão oficial. Eu não era um desses sortudos. O sol nascia aos poucos, saindo tímido de trás da colina, enquanto eu me esquivava de árvore em árvore e moita em moita, com uma mala no ombro direito. Senti meu sangue gelar ao ouvir meu nome sendo gritado atrás de mim:

— Hey, Kurt Cara-de-Fronha! — O.k., quase o meu nome.

— Shhhh... Beatrice, quer que eu tenha um infarto?

— Não custa tentar. O quê você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu? E você? Com... essa... mala...? — perdi a pose ao ver a bagagem que Bea carregava. Aparentemente eu não era o único que não gostara de ficar de fora da profecia.

— Essa é a minha missão. Até o Lusky reconheceu isso. E não foi porque eu ameacei cortar a garganta dele caso ele fosse no meu lugar. Não vou deixar algum cara com bunda de cavalo me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer.

— Acontece que esse cara é o diretor do acampamento. Quanto a mim... Bom, a Liza é a minha... melhor amiga. Não posso deixar a vida dela na mão de gente como essa. Uma ladra, um arrogantizinho, um bêbado e uma fresca. A Rachel devia estar cheia de _root bear_ quando teve aquela profecia.

— Talvez nem tanto. Pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de te deixar de fora. Já eu, eu tenho o DIREITO de estar aqui.

— Fala baixo, Beatrice — disse, olhando para os lados apreensivo. Se ela continuasse falando assim, a gente não ia chegar nem no pinheiro da colina. — Você quer que...

— EU FALO COMO EU QUISER, SEU...

Não me julgue. Você viu como ela estava gritando. Ela ia estragar tudo. Não podia me dar ao luxo de deixar Liza sozinha, enquanto eu pegava detenção de sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Antes que Bea pudesse terminar a frase, ela já roncava na grama, usando a mochila como travesseiro e babador. Às vezes, ser filho de um deus menor tem suas recompensas.

_Ótimo, e agora?_— pensei comigo mesmo. Eu tinha uma filha de Ares de onze anos dormindo nos meus pés e duas malas que pesavam mais do que eu, além de menos do que alguns minutos antes que o grupo da missão chegasse ali. Felizmente, o efeito do meu poder ia passar logo. Mas, enquanto isso, três cabeças loiras, uma morena e um centauro se aproximavam ao longe. Arrastei a garota para moita mais próxima, e agucei meus ouvidos, tentando não aparecer.

— Tudo pronto? — perguntou uma voz.

— Nasci pronta, Quíron. Malas, armas, mapas, whiskies... Confere, confere, confere e confere — disse outra voz, que reconheci como Joanne, seguida do barulho de algo de vidro se chocando.

— O.k., Liza está em algum lugar de Nova York. Achamos ela e aí o quê?

— O problema é "acharmos ela", Marco. Manhattan é imensa! — falou uma outra voz feminina, talvez Pan.

— Depois de encontrarem Elizabeth, mandem uma mensagem de Íris para o acampamento, e vocês serão orientados. Quanto à sua localização... Estava esperando até o momento certo para falar sobre isso. Alguns dias atrás, recebemos uma mensagem de Liza. Ela não parecia estar... Completamente em si. Sóbria, para ser mais exato. Mas, ao menos, descobrimos aonde ela está. Um lugar chamado Joe's Bar, ao sul daqui.

— Ei, eu sei onde isso fica! Eu fui lá da última vez em que eu... Hã, não. Eu nunca fui lá.

— Claro que não, Jow.

— A única complicação — a mesma voz voltou a falar. — é que não tivemos notícias dela desde então. Há a possibilidade de que ela já tenha ido embora. Mas, provavelmente, em seu estado, ela não teria condições de ir muito longe. Peço que se preparem para quando a verem. Ela mudou muito desde que foi embora. Vocês não devem perder tempo. A encontrem o mais rápido possível, e tomem cuidado. O mundo além dessa barreira é perigoso, jovens. Se vocês errarem um movimento, não perderão alguma nota e terão a chance de fazer tudo de novo. Um erro, pode ser fatal. Usem o que aprenderam aqui.

— Relaxa, Quíron. A gente teve o melhor professor. Vambora cambada! E tentem não botar fogo no acampamento enquanto estivermos fora.

À medida que os quatro começaram a descer o monte, pude ouvir o centauro galopar de volta para a Casa Grande. De repente, ouvi pragas em grego antigo sendo murmuradas de algum lugar. Olhei para o meu colo, a vi que Beatrice começava a despertar.

— Bea, Bea, acorda! Já sei pra onde a gente vai.


	7. A salvação vem em forma de pousada

**Capítulo 07: A salvação vem em forma de pousada**

— Alguém tem alguma ideia de onde esse bendito bar fica?

— Sei lá, Pan. Eu tô seguindo a Jow aqui.

— Joanne, depois de pegar três ônibus, um táxi, dois metrôs e andar mais de quatro quilômetros à pé, você concorda que é melhor EU assumir a liderança?

— Eu concordo que você tem é que parar de reclamar, Chris! Eu já disse que a gente NÃO TÁ PERDIDO! É que... O caminho é longo mesmo.

— Então por que você não pára de olhar pra essa droga de mapa com essa cara de dúvida?

— Olha, eu podia ir bem mais rápido se esses dois aí atrás não resolvessem fugir no meio da madrugada e seguir a gente! Por que ainda ninguém avisou o Quíron aonde o casal beleza se meteu?

— Ei, Jow. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, certo? Mas se você não parar de falar sobre isso, eu vou ter que te mandar numa visitinha pro meu pai.

— Woooow. Você vai fazer dormir. Cuidado, todo mundo! O Kurt vai baixar a moral aqui! Todo mundo dormindo!

— Beatrice, eu perto assim de enfiar esse broche no seu olho, se você não calar a boca.

— Kurt, Bea, Pan, calma, pessoal. Pra quê tanta violência? Sabe do que todo mundo aqui precisa? De uma boa noite de sono. Do tipo normal, e não do forçado por filhos do deus dos sonhos.

— Claro, claro. Por que eu sempre trago o meu colchão inflável dobrado debaixo do braço quando eu sou mandado numa MALDITA MISSÃO!

— Por que você tem que ser sempre um cretino, Chris?

— Eu tô com a JoJo. Tudo que a gente tem que fazer é achar um motel, albergue, qualquer coisa. Você pode farejar essas coisas, certo, Kurt?

— Tenho cara de cachorro, Marco?

— Hey, o quê é aquilo ali?

— Bom, parece que ter um filho de Niké com a gente finalmente começou a valer a pena. Parece ser uma pousada!

— Não é coincidência demais? Quando a gente tá falando de um lugar pra dormir, um lugar aparece?

— Quanto pessimismo, dona Pandora. Existem sim coincidências.

— Pra um meio-sangue? Difícil. Lembra do que o Quíron disse uma vez? Sobre um filho de Poseídon e um ciclope que pararam pra comer no meio de uma missão, e a lanchonete, uma Donuts Monstros, era uma armadilha pra semideuses?

— Isso foi há, tipo, um século atrás! Também, olha a inteligência das pessoas. "Donuts Monstros", dava pra ser mais óbvio?

— E era com um dos Três Grandes.

— Ei!

— Desculpa, Chris. Mas você não tem o perfil de um filho de Zeus.

— Arrogante e egocêntrico? Imagina.

— Se começar a chover, Jow, vou te usar de guarda-chuva.


	8. Acabo com a nossa recepcionista

**Capítulo 08: Acabo com a nossa recepcionista**

— Seis quartos. Solteiro. Com banheiro, de preferência — pedi à moça atrás do balcão. Fantástico. Perdida no meio de lugar nenhum, à noite, com cinco meio-sangues gritando comigo e com todo o acampamento e o Olimpo contando com a minha pessoa pra achar uma garota que está Zeus sabe aonde, e de quebra, evitar uma guerra.

Então, acho que está implícita a minha cara quando ouvi a atendente rindo da minha cara. — Algum problema? — perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

— Você vai querer a sua porção de caviar agora ou depois? Talvez você não tenha notado onde você está, queridinha. Aqui não é nenhum hotel cinco estrelas. É uma pousada. No meio do nada.

— E isso quer dizer que...?

— Que nós temos três quartos de casal disponíveis, e um banheiro público — ela disse, parando de rir e conferindo no computador Modelo 00001, do ano de 1900.

— Hã, acho que vai ter que servir — respondi , olhando para a sala de espera, em que a Família Exigente já estava cheia de ler aquelas revistas mais velhas do que eles. — Gostei das unhas — falei, ao ver o esmalte de leão nas mãos da recepcionista. Em seguida, joguei alguns dracmas no balcão, mas não esperei para ver a cara da mulher. Voltei para dar as más novas.

— E aí, conseguiu? — "Boa noite, pra você também. Vou bem, obrigada por perguntar", pensei ao ver Bea se levantando até mim.

— Mais ou menos. A gente vai ter que se dividir em duplas. Só três quartos vagos.

No mesmo instante, cada um agarrou o braço do seu favorito. Chris e Kurt sobraram. Imagine isso.

— Pode parar por aí mesmo. Sério? Deixa eu arrumar isso. Kurt e Chris, Pan e Bea, e eu e o Marco. É melhor pra todo mundo. — entre vaiações e reviradas de olhos, todos trocaram de lugar. Pan não deixou por isso mesmo.

— Melhor pra quem? Só você vai ficar com quem mais... Suportável. Se eu vou ter que aturar a Beatrice, você vai ter que aturar o Chris.

— Você deve estar... — não, ela não estava. Empurrando Christopher pro meu lado, ela deu as costas rumo às chaves dos quartos no balcão, me largando com o filho de Zeus. Calma, Joanne. Calma. É só por uma noite.

— Nem pensar que eu deito aí.

— Qualé, Kurt. Vai dormir aonde? No chão?

— Tem uma poltrona aqui. Não precisa se preocupar. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou o especialista em dormir nessa missão, certo?

— O que nós seríamos sem você? — ele disse, com um sarcasmo audível. Fazendo um sinal positivo, tratei de me ajeitar o melhor possível na poltrona, me cobrindo com uma manta.

— Então... — do mesmo jeito que eu nunca tinha percebido o quão forte era o sotaque italiano de Marco, eu nunca tinha ficado sozinho com ele. E essa era uma experiência que eu, definitivamente, não ia querer repetir. Mil assuntos passaram pela minha cabeça. Nenhum deles prestava. — Há quanto tempo você conhece a Jow?

— Perdi a conta. Desde que a gente entrou no acampamento. Sabe, ela é meio como uma irmã pra mim. Você... Você tem certeza de que não quer dormir aqui? Eu posso ia mais pro lado, e você nem vai perceber que tem alguém do teu lado.

Radar gay ativado. Com um movimento de mão, passei o convite, já imaginando a dor que as minhas pobres costas iam sofrer amanhã. — E... a Liza?

— Uns dois anos. Cara, se você não vai fazer nada à respeito, é melhor você disfarçar melhor.

— Disfarçar o quê?

— _Dei__, __il__cuore appassionato_. O quanto você é afim dela. É muito óbvio.

— Nossa, tá louco? Onde você ouviu isso? Eu... Eu... — enquanto eu falava, senti minhas bochechas corando. Então eu resolvi finalizar com uma coisa muito inteligente, do tipo "Eu não gosto dela".

— Qual é o problema?

— Sei lá, Marco... Ela... Ela tem um monte de caras babando por ela. Nem sabe que eu existo — admiti.

— Então eu acho que você nunca viu como ela te olha.

— Vai mais pra LÁ!

— Ah, então a rainha não está confortável? É especial demais pra dividir o quarto com uma plebéia?

— Não. A rainha é especial demais pra dividir o quarto com uma pirralha de meio metro egocêntrica. E PÁRA DE ME CHUTAR!

— Eu não tô te chutando. Isso é chutar! — eu não ia agüentar a noite inteira. Ela era simplesmente insuportável. Massageando a minha canela machucada e praguejando em grego antigo, levantei da cama com um olhar tipo "Vou te matar".

— Deuses, você é terrível. O quê Ares tinha na cabeça quando te teve?!

— E você é...

— Não, é sério. Já chega desse circo. — mancando, andei o mais depressa possível até minha mala, e procurei pela minha solução chamada giz. — Esquerda ou direita?

— O quê?

— Esquerda ou direita?

— Para...?

— Ah, esquece. Tá vendo esse giz na minha mão? Essa metade do quarto é sua... — decretei, fazendo um risco atravessando o cômodo. — E essa metade é minha. Você fica do seu lado, e eu do meu. Ponto final.

— O.k, então você está me dizendo que eu não posso fazer... isso? — a pestinha já metia o pé na minha metade. A empurrei de volta pelo ombro. — Nem isso? — de novo. Ela ria na minha cara. Se ela não fosse tão mais nova, já teria a minha espada na sua garganta, acredite.

— Tá legal, JÁ CHEGA.

— O quê você pensa que está fazendo? — perguntei cética ao ver Chris, de pijamas, levantando as cobertas pra deitar do meu lado.

— Preparando chá e biscoitos. O quê você acha? Indo dormir.

— Aqui? Não, não, não. Vai sonhando — e apontei para a nova caminha dele, aos pés da minha. — Você tinha falado o que aquela hora, mesmo? Uma cama inflável debaixo do seu braço, né?

— É mais humor seu que eu não consigo entender? — com um sorriso de lábios fechados e jogando um dos travesseiros pra ele, acho que respondi a pergunta. — Boa noite, garanhão.

Entre resmungos e pragas, Chris rastejou até o colchão, enquanto eu suspirava, me aconchegando. Bom, um dia inteiro de missão, e ninguém havia morrido, sido mutilado ou acidentalmente deixado para trás. Um bom começo, graças à uma boa líder.

Acordei com o coração disparado. O relógio ainda marcava 03:00hs da manhã.

— Chris, ouviu isso? Chris? — devagar, e o mais silenciosa que pude, comecei a levantar da cama, mas, segundos depois, meu plano foi estragado.

— Ai, Joanne! O quê você tá fazendo?

— Foi mal, não te vi aí embaixo.

— Fala isso pro meu rim pisoteado.

— Ouviu esse barulho?

— De você falando e me acordando no meio da madrugada?

— Não, seu idiota. Parecia algo caindo, sei lá.

— Volta a dormir, ladrazinha. Seu mal é sono.

Antes que eu pudesse contestar, Chris começara a roncar de novo. Mas, se eu tinha aprendido alguma coisa nos anos no acampamento, era nunca ignorar os meus instintos. Tratei de pegar meus All Stars voadores na cômoda ao lado e, planando uns cinco centímetros acima do chão, abri a porta do quarto, rumo ao corredor. Eu levava Vol, um dos meus punhais gêmeos, na mão esquerda, e quase o lancei ao ver um vulto cruzando de uma porta à outra. Por sorte, me segurei no último segundo.

— Jow, é você?

— Kurt?

— Não, não. O Bicho-Papão. O que você tá fazendo acordada?

— Você ouviu o barulho também?

— Barulho? Que barulho? Eu só levantei pra ir ao banheiro.

— Ah... o... banheiro.

— Volta pra cama, Jo Jo. Em minuto eu vou lá te ver.

— Claro, claro. Eu devo estar imaginando coisas.

Com o som da porta do banheiro se fechando às minhas costas, voltei ao chão, com um comando aos meus tênis. Imaginando coisas, é óbvio. Ainda não estava totalmente convencida, mas o melhor era voltar a dormir. Dia cheio amanhã. Ou seria hoje?

O som de um copo se espatifando contra o chão provou que, sim, eu estava certa. Virei com Vol empunhado, à tempo de ver apenas mais um vulto, enorme e silencioso, passando rapidamente. Voando novamente, comecei a ir rumo à cozinha, de onde parecia vir o barulho. Deserta. Forçando a vista na escuridão, só enxerguei as mesmas mesas e cadeiras de madeira vagabunda de sempre. Foi quando uma voz surgiu em meio ao breu, sem que eu pudesse perceber de onde:

— Apreciando a estadia, criança? — era a recepcionista. Sem dúvidas. Eu reconheceria aquela vozinha insolente em qualquer lugar. Mas eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Me derrubando no chão como um gato, um leão gigantesco pulou sobre mim. Um punhal como escudo impedia que ele arrancasse minha cabeça numa só dentada. O Leão de Neméia, reconheci logo de cara. O bicho era invulnerável graças a seu pêlo mágico, e vi que isso não seria fácil. Caso você não saiba, é interessante explicar que essas pestes, chamados de monstros gregos, nunca realmente morrem. Você pode até acabar com ela ali, mas depois de dias, meses, anos ou séculos, ela eventualmente vai ressurgir do Tártaro, com força total. Hoje, era o dia da bola de pêlos ali. O bafo do animal era a única coisa que me incomodava mais do que os fios de baba que caíam em meu rosto; mas eu sabia que se eu não fizesse algo logo, essa seria a menor das minhas preocupações.

Então, o óbvio me ocorreu. Não era típico de Joanne Robberflock gritar por ajuda numa luta, mas era isso ou começar a pedir perdão pelos meus pecados. Enchi meus pulmões o máximo que pude com aquele ar fétido e gritei, até minha garganta não agüentar mais. Graças aos deuses, eu não tive que fazer isso de novo. Ouvi o som de três portas abrindo e fechando seguidamente, e soube que a cavalaria estava a caminho. Logo, meus salvadores, remelentos, descabelados e de pijamas, surgiram empunhando a primeira coisa que viram, além dos que se armaram com as frigideiras e facas da cozinha.

Era um festival de listras, bolinhas, e todas as estampas de pijamas que você possa imaginar, cada qual com uma arma, tentando golpear o leão sem me acertar. Ao menos, com o susto, eu conseguira sair debaixo da fera. Mas, essa palhaçada já estava começando a me irritar. Corri para o lado de Pan, que segurava sua espada ironicamente também batizada de Pandora, na direção do fucinho do bicho, impedindo que ele se aproximasse:

— Alguma ideia? — perguntei alto o suficiente para ultrapassar o barulho dos metais se chocando e rugidos a nossa frente.

— Não ser comida parece bom.

— Essa seria uma boa hora pra esse broche seu começar a fazer alguma coisa!

— Acho que Deméter não está de bom humor. — a voz de Marco surgindo ao meu lado me fez pular ao imaginar o leão. Mesmo assim, foi quando uma ideia me atingiu mais forte e repentina do que gripe em semana de prova. Ou ônibus ao atravessar a rua. Ou tinta em guerra de paintball. Ou... Sei lá. Não sou boa em comparações.

— Marco, vem comigo. Eu tenho um plano — gritei.

— E daí que você tem um cano?

— Um PLANO, sua morça surda! — respondeu Beatrice, que parava para tomar fôlego.

— Me segue! E leva a baixinha aí junto!

— Que caixinha?

Eu merecia. Eu devia merecer. Presa com as minhas únicas alternativas, avancei contra o pufe de pêlos mortal. Não foi preciso mais do que olhares pra que todos nos entendêssemos. Voei pela cabeça do bicho com meus All Stars, que estava muito ocupado com Marco pra me notar. Enquanto Beatrice corria para seu quarto, eu permanecia em silêncio, atrás de uma mesa virada. Instantes depois, a filha de Ares voltava com a corda de emergências enrolada no braço. E disseram que era besteira trazer algo assim. Saltei do meu esconderijo com um berro. Marco se esquivou da besta para ajudar Bea com a corda.

— Qual é o problema, gatinho? — gritei para o leão, sendo mais e mais encurralada por ele contra a parede. Minha mão já segurava o punho de Vol à espera do pior. Mas eu continuei. — Com medinho de um bando de meio-sangues? Que eu saiba você costumava comer semideuses no café da manhã. Herácles tirou a sua pose?

Eu estava brincando com a sorte. Felizmente, a deusa da vitória estava do nosso lado. No segundo em que o gato geneticamente modificado levantava a sua pata cheia de garras pronto para atacar, algo o parou de repente. Com grunhidos e engasgos, o leão, puxado pelo pescoço, recuou. Cordas e mais cordas eram jogadas ao mesmo tempo contra sua cabeça e suas patas, mostrando que Marco e a baixinha não tinham perdido tempo. Ao vê-lo soltar um rugido de frustração, abrindo a bocarra ao máximo, não hesitei. Atirei Vol contra o animal, bem em sua boca, e vi que tudo tinha terminado. Pude ouvir o som do metal descendo rasgando por sua garganta, um dos poucos lugares que o monstro não era invulnerável. E, momentos depois, onde antes havia um leão grego de dois metros e meio de comprimento, agora existia um monte de pó. De debaixo da poeira que era varrida pelo vento aos poucos, surgiu de novo o meu punhal, e, ao seu lado, o meu novo casaco de Leão de Neméia.

O lugar estava destruído. Eu já havia devastado metade de Londres durante uma luta uma vez, mas isso já era demais. Pedaços dos móveis de madeira jaziam espalhados por toda a pequena pousada; copos estavam espatifados pelo chão; do papel de parede não sobrava quase nada, e na pressa para se achar as armas, até os quartos tinham sido revirados de ponta cabeça. Trocamos de roupa, juntamos nossas coisas e saímos de lá antes que a polícia chegasse. Isso foi há três dias atrás.

— Então esse é o lugar?

— É o que parece, Pan. — respondi com os olhos brilhando. Já famintos, sujos, desarrumados e fracos, entramos no bar de cabeça erguida. Uma placa neon brilhava na parede com os dizeres "Joe's Bar", e eu me senti em casa como eu não me sentia há dias.


End file.
